


Waka waka title

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Good Friend Darryl Noveschosch, Jealous Zak Ahmed, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Bad helps Quackity out with something and Skeppy gets (reasonably) jealous.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Waka waka title

Skeppy shifted his headbox as he walked down the prime path.

Quackity had taken Bad out somewhere, claiming it was urgent and he needed practice with something. Quackity hadn't explained further before he was taking away the demon from the diamond hybrid.

And now Skeppy was bored. No one else in the Badlands was free at the moment, Puffy was getting pranked by Punz and Dream, Ant was off the world to go on a date with Velvet, and Sam was working on a build.

Skeppy kicked at the wooden planks, picking up a few splinters and stumbling a bit, catching himself quickly and looking around to see if anyone had caught him.

Thankfully it seemed no one had seen his stumble. The only person even near him was Connor and he was busy sewing fabric, a flag it looked like? 

Skeppy saw something moving in the Targay Puffy had built and when he recognized the figure, he immediately rushed over, hiding underneath a window, making sure his headbox was as low on his head as possible.

"C'mon Bad!!!!" Quackity whined inside, his voice muffled by both the walls of the store and the thick diamond on his disguise. 

"No! I'm not even good at it anyway, what good would it help you with?" Bad said, he seemed upset considering his arms were crossed and his pointed tail gun low.

"I can think of many ways it'd help you. One starting with an S." Quackity said and placed a hand on Bad's arm, making Skeppy frown from where he hid.

Slowly he scooted toward the door to try and hear better, keeping low.

"I- Quackity don't pry into my personal life." Bad huffed and turned his head to the side 

Quackity pouted and put a hand on Bad's cheek, slowly turning his head to face him and Skeppy felt an unexplainable rage fill him when Bad's cheeks flushed red.

"I'm not trying to! I'm just pointing out how it wouldn't only help me, it'd help you too!" Quackity said and Bad sighed, seeming to give in.

"If you're gonna be all muffiny about my personal relationships, you at least have to tell me why you need help." Bad said and Quackity moved his hand from Bad's cheek to rub at his neck.

"Uh... I was gonna go talk with Karl and Sapnap later... I mean like, just.... About some things." Quackity said and Bad smiled softly at him.

"AWWWW! Quackity that's so cute!" Bad cooed and Skeppy slowly snuck into the store, closing the door softly and hiding behind an aisle a few away from the pair.

"Shut up! Will you do it or not?" Quackity asked and Bad thought for a moment.

"I will! Like you said, it'll help us both and it means nothing anyway," Bad stated and Quackity grinned. 

"MI AMIGO!" He shouted and then placed a hand on Bad's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry if this is really bad." Quackity said, voice gentle and Bad smiled, placing a hand on his cheek now and Skeppy gritted his teeth.

"Hey, that's the whole point of this right?" Bad said and Quackity laughed and then leaned in and-

Woah holy fuck, okay, holy shit they were kissing what the fuck.

Skeppy glared at Quackity as he gently pressed Bad against a shelf and pulled away after a few seconds 

Bad smiled at him, cheeks a bit flushed and lips shining. He ruffled Quackity's hair.

"Silly muffin, I think you'll do fine!" He encouraged and Quackity laughed.

"Really? Am I that talented?" Quackity flirted and Skeppy moved an aisle closer, only half a foot away now and he evened his angered breathing.

"Yes! I don't know how good I'd do if I was in the lead though." Bad said and Quackity shrugged. "Well this is practice, try me."

Skeppy watched in horror as his best friend brought Quackity close to him, hand on his waist and their lips were locked. He saw lips moving and then saw red.

The kiss went on for several moments until Quackity pulled away gasping, holding Bad's arms.

"I-" he cleared his throat. "Holy- damn, gosh i- fuck." "Language." 

Quackity laughed at that and pushed away from Bad, eyes dilated and that was it. That was fucking it.

Skeppy stood from his spot and stormed over, Quackity noticing immediately and scrambling out of the way, very scared.

"'Geppy! When did you get here?" Bad asked and Skeppy didn't answer, grabbing his hand, glaring at Quackity as he pulled his best friend out of the store.

He saw Quackity sink to the floor, shaking in fear, and smirked to himself as he pulled his crush to his mansion.

"S'Geppy! What're you doing?" Bad yelled but made no move to escape the grip.

Skeppy flung open the front door to the mansion and once he closed it behind them, he pressed Bad against a wall.

The slightly taller man looked down at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed.

"Skeppy?" He whispered softly and Skeppy looked at him darkly. 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked, anger evident in his voice and Bad furrowed his brows.

"What was what?" He asked like he hadn't just been making out with someone, who was decidedly not Skeppy, in broad daylight in the middle of a store.

"You- YOU KISSING QUACKITY? WHAT WAS THAT?" Skeppy yelled and Bad flushed more, rolling his eyes.

"I'm an adult Skeppy, I can do what I want." He replied and Skeppy moved his headbox off, letting it thud loudly as it fell to the ground and Bad turned redder at seeing Skeppy's face. He rarely ever took off the headbox unless he was sleeping.

"But why kiss Quackity???" He yelled and Bad looked away.

"He needed practice! It was no big deal!" Bad said. "He needed practice? It certainly didn't look like he was the one needing practice at the end there." Skeppy said and Bad shrunk down a bit.

"He just wanted to see what is be like if I was kissing him!" Bad said. "Why're you so upset about us kissing anyway?" 

"Because I like you dumbass!" Skeppy yelled.

"Language. You like me?" Bad asked, voice gentle.

"YES!" Skeppy yelled and took a step back away, letting Bad stand up properly again.

"I- woah, Skeppy I didn't know. I like you too." Bad said and Skeppy turned to look away. 

"Not like a friend, Bad. Like in a I love you kinda like you." Skeppy mumbled and Bad giggled a bit at that. 

"Skeppy, I like you in a I love you kinda like you way too." Bad teased and hugged Skeppy from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bad asked and Skeppy tilted his head away from the smiling man. His own diamond freckled cheeks turning red. 

"Cause I thought you liked Quackity." Skeppy mumbled and Bad made a gagging noise 

"Ew, no, never." He said and they both laughed at that. Skeppy turned in his hold now and Bad placed his hands on his waist, Skeppy putting his on Bad's chest. 

"So, why didn't you tell me?" Skeppy asked and Bad shrugged.

"I thought you knew, you muffin." Bad said and Skeppy rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, whatever can you just-" Skeppy bit his lip and looked at his hands.

"Can you show me what you showed Quackity?" Skeppy mumbled and Bad cooed.

"Aw, Skeppy," Bad moved his hand under Skeppy's chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes. "I can do so much better." 

Their lips clashed together and in seconds Skeppy felt his knees go weak. Bad had moved his hand to hold to back of Skeppy's head, holding him in place as he worked his tongue into his mouth.

Their lips moved together passionately and took away Skeppy's breath, their teeth would clink every so often from the force of the kiss but neither minded enough. Skeppy's hands fisted in Bad's sweatshirt as he tried to get air through the kiss.

Bad did not hold back either, his free hand rubbing circles into Skeppy's waist as they kissed, the other gripping his hair a bit and making Skeppy whine when he'd yank it by "accident", eyes opened half way and enjoying the way Skeppy fell apart from the kiss.

After what felt like years, Skeppy pushed away, needing to breathe as he shook in Bad's arms.

"I-" his voice croaked and he cleared his throat. "Shit, you're a good fucking kisser." 

"Language. Am I really?" Bad asked and Skeppy let out a breathless laugh at that. "Yeah, you really are. Can we, fuck, can we do that again?" 

Bad grinned and moved so they were nose to nose.

"Well, you do keep cursing, I'm gonna need to find one way to make that stop." Bad said and Skeppy's eyes dilated at the words 

"Fuck." He said, breathless and Bad reconnected their lips instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Normalize Bad being the dominate one, he's older, taker and more experienced /hj


End file.
